Ordinary Days Gone Wrong
by DragonSlayer412
Summary: What happens when the different countries meet each other on different grounds? Or slowly have memories that they know nothing of? Did someone just hear the word leprechaun? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be you everywhere!

* * *

It was just a normal day when suddenly, BAM! Not the distance, you can hear a childish voice ringing out in the distance yelling," Germany, Germany! Russia is being mean to me!"

"Italy, when are you going to grow up?" A mature voice that can only be assumed as Germany.

* * *

(In Russia's perspective. Might be a bit OC)

"Italy, why won't that piece of hair stay down?" I said with an annoyed smile on my face. I have been trying to get it to stay down for the past 5 minutes.

"I-i-i-i do not know! It's been like this forever!" For some reason, Italy seems a bit afraid. I do not know why though, I am a very welcoming and nice country. Almost all the country's are afraid of me for some reason. The only one who isn't, is Belarus. She keeps trying to marry me and at the same time making ** me** scared.

"Well, you can borrow some of my **_extreme hold hair gel_**then, huh." I said with a welcoming smile.

"N-n-n-n-no thank you, Russia. I- I- I- I- I- have already tried using that."

"Oh, well, to bad."

Italy had turned his head away from me and looking off into the distance with a hopeful look on his face. As I go to turn my head, I hear Italy yell,"Germany, Germany! Russia is being mean to me!

I see Germany shake his head in annoyance,"Italy, when are you going to grow up?" He sighed deeply.

"Hello, Germany." I wave my hand in greeting.

"Oh, ah. Hallo, Russia. Beautiful day outside, right? Different weather than you have in Russia?"

"Yes. Well, I must be on my way. I want to make it there before Belarus makes a stake out right outside of my house." Germany and I laugh for a few minutes before I head back to my place.

* * *

What did you think? Please press the review button! Also, you can suggest things. I might even do pairings!


	2. 2: Marry Me!

There is a sequel to this based on their date called Date? or Death? Dedicated to Aabluedragon.

Thanks for the reviews! I have a poll on my page for my next story pairing. Here's RussiaxBelarus. (By the way, I have already googled to see if there are any pictures of Russia jacketless. There aren't.) Might be OC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be alot of yoai!

* * *

Early on a summer morning, Russia woke up at the sound of an alarm clock blaring its nonsense. It was time for him to start his daily ritual of putting on his jacket and his scarf. He was actually quite skinny and good-looking without it on. Whence he had gotten them on, he heard knocking on his door. While he grinned, he inwardly moaned, knowing it was Belarus.

"Big Brother~ Where are you? When are you going to let me in and accept my offer?" Russia could hear the said woman making the door groan with her pushing against the door.

"I want to stay alive. Go away." Inside, he was shivering. Even on the outside, it was like he was an earthquake.

"But Big Brother~ You need to marry me! Open the door! I have changed~ Come on! Please!"

Russia decided to humour her for once.

* * *

Russia did not know what had happened when he suddenly found himself under... Belarus? Not looking... Rabid?

"Please, Russia, just give me a chance~" Belarus stared into Russia's eyes with a hopeful look on her face.

"Ok. I am sorry if you find a bat in your side though." Russia said with a tight lipped smile holding onto his face with one string.

"Yay! I finally got Big Brother to agree to go out on a date~ My plan is finally coming together~" When Russia felt a pair of lips on his cheek, he almost hit Belarus in the head with a bat when he found himself turning towards the pair of lips with his own. He...was liking the idea of a ...date?

* * *

What will happen from here on out? If you want a one-hour of a date, let me know. This was my first actual pairing! Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
